


Delirium: A State of Mind

by deebainwonderland



Series: Irondad Whumptober [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fever, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: When Peter is struck down with a fever, he does not suffer alone.#whumptober2019 #no.3 #delirium





	Delirium: A State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> #Whumptober day 3! We are on a roll readers.

Tony was losing his goddamn mind. Helen assured him no less than four times that kid was going to be alright but that did little for the panic thrumming in his ears. 

Tony glanced over at the clock on the wall, rubbing at his irritated red eyes. 1:13 a.m. It was officially day four of Peter’s fever.

A few hours ago, the fever had finally started to recede but was still high enough to give Tony hives. 

May had called him in a panic, screaming down the phone that Peter was burning up. Tony threw himself into the nearest suit and made it to the Parker apartment in record time. 

When Tony fell to his knees next to the prone boy, reaching out shaking hands to cup his face, Peter had stared into his eyes and not recognized him. Tony didn’t want to admit how much that shook him. 

For four days, Peter teetered on the edge of delirium, sometimes not knowing where he was and calling for his aunt and uncle. May ran out of the room crying the first time she heard her nephew call for a man that would never be able to come. 

Helen told them both that this was simply Peter’s overactive immune system reacting to a virus. With his stamina, Peter’s body was burning the virus straight out. They would simply have to wait and trust he could handle it. 

Tony Stark was not a man who was known for his patience. 

Even now late into the night, he sat in a chair by the boy’s bedside, hunched over with hands clasped in front of him. His fingers were turning white from the strain. 

He didn’t even hear Pepper enter the room but knew it was her instantly when she put a hand on his shoulder. “You need to get some rest, Tony. You won’t be of any help to him if you make yourself sick with worry.”

Tony could only shake his head. “I’m not leaving him.”

Pepper sighed but she knew her husband better than anyone. He wouldn’t be able to close his eyes until he knew his kid was going to be alright. “Ok, honey, I’m going to go make you some food. And you will eat it or you’ll be hearing from me.” 

After she left, a soft distressed noise roused Tony from his stupor. He shot to his feet, knees protesting the sudden movement. “Peter?”

Peter’s head thrashed from side to side as he began to mutter darkly in his sleep.

“Hey, kiddo, come on you’re ok,” Tony said, cursing himself for the panic leaking through his tone. “I’m right here Pete, it’s ok. I’m going to take care of you.”

Peter’s eyes cracked open as Tony leaned over the bed. “Hey! Hey, kiddo, good boy. Look at me.” 

Blinking up, Peter studied the man before him with fever bright eyes. A moment of silence and then - “Ben?”

Tony’s heart dropped into his stomach and he forced himself to swallow the bile creeping up his throat.  _ Oh no, Stark, you’re the adult here. You can handle this.  _

“No kid. It’s Tony. Mr. Stark, remember?”

“Mr. Stark?” 

“Yes! Yes, Pete, good job.”

Peter turned his head and looked around the room. “Tower?”

Well, Peter seemed restricted to one-word responses but at least he was more aware than he had been in days. “Yeah, kiddo you’re at the Tower. I brought you here so that Dr. Cho could fix you up. You’ll be just fine.” 

Peter hummed as his eyes began to close again. Tony sank his to his knees by the bed and reached out to swipe the hair off Peter’s forehead. 

“No baby. Keep your eyes open for me.” It was the first moment of clarity he’d seen in days and Tony’s didn’t want to let it go. 

The eyes cracked open again. "Baby?”

For a moment, Tony was confused. Then he groaned in embarrassment and tugged one of the kid’s hands into his own. “I’m really hoping that you won’t remember that when you’re all better.”

Peter smiled loopily at him. “S’ok Mr. Stark. You can call me baby if you want to.” 

“You’re killing me kid.” 

The two sat quietly for a moment, both of them watching their conjoined hands. 

“I don’t feel so well, Mr. Stark.”

Tony had to laugh at that. Prince of the understatement. “I’ll bet kid. But I promise Dr. Cho has it all handled and you’re going to feel much better real soon. Think you can hang in there for me?” 

Peter furrowed his brow, apparently seriously considering the question. Finally, he smiled lazily and hummed his assent. 

“Good boy,” Tony said, swiping his thumb in a circle across the back of Peter’s hand. He whispered silent thanks to anyone who was listening that his kid was awake and alert enough to be talking to him again.

“Ben’s not here?”

Ok, so maybe they weren’t out of the woods quite yet. 

Tony stood up, his knees protesting the abuse, and sat on the edge of Peter’s bed. He brought Peter’s hand up and kissed his wrist comfortingly. “No, baby. Ben’s not here. But I am and I promise I won’t leave.”

Peter seemed to consider this information for a long moment. Finally, he gave a little half-shrug. “Mmkay.” 

So apparently a doped up Peter was a highly suggestible one. If Tony hadn’t still felt like he was just a few paces away from a panic attack, he might have tried to have some fun with that. As it was, he was just thankful that Peter had ceased asking for one of the very few things that he couldn’t provide.

Considering just how much he was willing, how much he wanted, to give everything to this kid, Tony hated himself for not being the one thing Peter truly wanted right now. 

He sat on the edge of the bed listening to Peter breathe for several long moments. Finally, with aching joints and a slightly heavy heart, he made to rise to go back to his solitary chair. 

Fingers curled around his sleeve. Tony turned back instantly, reaching down to grasp Peter’s chin with concern. “Pete?” 

The boy looked up at him with a face still pale and sweaty with fever. “Stay?” Peter asked tentatively as if he actually expected to be refused. 

Warmth bloomed in Tony’s chest. Maybe he wasn’t Ben Parker, maybe he wasn’t even who Peter wished was at his side right now but Tony could still try to be enough. 

“Sure, kiddo, no problem.” Tony climbed back higher on the bed so he could tilt Peter to partway lean against him. Peter hummed happily and tucked himself further into his mentor’s side. 

That was how Pepper found the two ten minutes later armed with a food train. Tony shot her a vaguely guilty look but she only rolled her eyes affectionately. Setting the tray on a counter, she left them to tend to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
